A generation to far
by Just becci
Summary: Its the next genereation and Master Mioe runs the temple.Recently evil has raisen and the monks of today are needed but who are they?with new powers and new abilities the new monks must stood evil that has been spawn from the past's muistakes!
1. Chapter 1

A Generation too far.

Chapter 1.

The magic in the making.

It was a normal day for Ashley Kneeman .

She got up.

She got ready for school.

She dragged her brother out of the house.

And ventured off to school.

Upon arriving there she met up with her friends, Dagmar and Finnuala.

Two red haired girls who were both quite small as of their culture and up-bringing.

Ashley had the odd feeling of jealousy as they were pretty, skinny and popular more so than her.

"So Ash, what you do this weekend?" Dagmar asked.

Trying to provoke a conversation about her weekend with her boyfriend, Lee Hi Juan. Dagmar had no intention of listening to Ashley's short speech which normally contained three simple words, 'nothing much' and 'you?'

But before she could open her mouth to start the 'nothing' a very heavy looking teacher arrived on the site and everyone stood to attention.

"KINDER!MS.APPVELGOOT VILL NOT VE ATTENDING NORMAL CLASSES AS SHE, VUNNY ENOUGH, VANTS TO HELP SPREAD THE PARACITE KNOWING AS CHILDREN!"

The enormous woman came in and sat down on what was Ms.Applegates chair and tried ever so hard to cross her legs.

"GET YOUR GERMAN BOOKS OUT!"

The beast called to the class. Unfortunately Finnuala had the stupidity to raise her hand to inform the teacher of her fault.

"Finny sit down please!" Ashley warned her but it was too late.

"Err miss!" Finnuala whispered.

"SPEAK UP CHILD!"

"ERR MISS! We do not study German."

That was the building block of the worst year ever.

Ashley, Dagmar and the rest of the class stared at Finnuala with revenge in their eyes.

They wanted her dead.

The monster stood up and gritted her teeth.

"NO GERMAN, NO LEAVE."

And with that she hobbled about the classroom handing out sheets.

"YOU HAVE A TEST IN 10 VINTUES! LEARN OR VAIL"

And with that the class scanned the sheet of 25 words faster than ever before.

Ashley looked down on her desk and noticed she didn't have one.

As she was going to ask about getting one of the students turned to her and whispered,

"Do you want to be next?"

So she shot her hand down and began to think.

THERE!

There it was!

The one sheet of paper supposed to be for her!

"If only I could reach that." Ashley thought to herself in desperate hope to get it.

Time was nearly up and still no sheet.

"Come on, come on"

With her eyes closed, sweat flying off her head and her arm extended full length she made one last attempt to get it.

"Got it"

Ashley looked strangely at her hand.

"I had no chance in getting that."

The desk was two rows way from her, she had no chance.

"Magic"

Ashley was so distort over this she decided to get a glass of water no matter what she said.

Ashley raised her hand.

Along with her hand in the air , a pencil floated in front of Ashley's face.

"What the f..."

And with that she fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

A Generation too far.

Chapter 2

Making an exit!

Ashley woke up in the nurse's office with an ice pack to her face.

She has a Mayer heart ache and was trying to come to terms with what had happened.

"Ok did I do it or was I out when I thought I did it?" Ashley thought to her self and wined with the pain.

"What happen?" She mumbled to the nurse.

"Well you had a tumble of you seat there Ashley." Nurse Hartford comforted her.

"Your mommy called up, when we told her and she said you could come on home!"

Ashley got up and walked towards the door, shaking a bit but she was fine.

"Im sure you'll be fine in no time little missy! But until then you have to have some-one walk you home just encase of more accidents and we have the perfect guild!"

At that moment Ashley felt sicker than ever!

If she was seen walking home with a safety nerd her life would be ruined forever!

Was it Simon? Or Fred? Or Johnny?

The 'safety' geeks!

But it was to late the nurse had left to fetch her guild for the day.

Ashley heard a door slam farer up the corridor it was him and the nurse.

"Oh god I want to go home BUT NOT WITH HIM!" she said to herself.

And with a heave she pulled her self off the table and walked over to the door still holding the ice-pack!

Ashley went to turn the door knob when the door opened with a great force and Ashley fell to the ground.

"What are you doing down there I have a very handsome young man here to help you home!" Just then a gorgeous boy walked in to the room and looked at Ashley.

He had red spiky hair and dark brown eyes the sparkled in the light.

He was in a leather jacket with a long sleeved top under it. He was handsome!

"Ashley this is Spencer, He'll be you 'helper' home today ok?" Nurse Hartford handed Ashley her coat and she walked out of the class room with Spencer.

"So what actually happened that made you fall so bad?" Spencer asked as they were going though the door at the end of the corridor.

"You don't want to know!" Ashley replied and watched as Spencer starred at her with his big brown eyes.

"Do you want to come in to my house im sure they wont mind!" Ashley suggested as they entered her property. "Yes I would" and she and Spencer entered the house.

Spencer came in a sat down on the sofa and waited for Ashley.

It was so obvious that she liked him and he sort of liked her.

Ashley had gone upstairs to put on her cherry flavour lip-gloss as she was going to make a move on Spencer.

She came down the stairs and sat beside him pretending she hand for got the snacks.

"oh my I have forgotten to snacks" she said in a stupidly high pitch southern accent.

"Oh then we'll have to get them" Spencer said and lent over and kissed Ashley.

Ashley was surprised for a moment that it would happen so soon but went with the flow.

Ashley arrived in at 12 PM

They were still there at 3PM

Ashley's mum came home at 3:30PM

"Spen…..Spen...Spencer you need to go! My mom will be home soon and you need to go!"

Spencer and Ashley got up from the sofa.

Ashley fixed her hair and make-up and Spencer fixed his clothes.

Ashley walked him over to the door.

"Ill come see you again" said Spencer and lent in for a kiss.

"Ok ok" Ashley give in and let towards him.

But just as they started Ashley's brother, Peter, came running towards the house.

"AHHHH BEE BEE BEE"

Peter ran up and tripped over Ashley's foot. Landing flat on his face.

"Is he ok?"Spancer inquired.

"Hope not!" Ashley continued with anger on her face.

As Peter lay on the ground Spencer took something out of his pocket and handed it to Ashley.

"Here's my number" He said and Ashley started to melt.

"You know I can tell your brother will need it!" And Ashley started to freeze!

And she watched with blind fiery as Spencer walked down the street.

Peter woke up with a gentile nudge. It was dark. It was like he was out for hours.

"Oh brother dear!" He looked up and saw Ashley with a smile on her face!

"TIME TO DIE!"She screamed at him as a result of his earlier actions.

"MOM!"Peter shouted and ran in to the kitchen!

"Ashley don't threaten your brother with death only pain!"Ashley's mom called in.

"And besides there's a nice Asian man here for you!" she continued

And that was the one thing that ever stole Ashley's full attention.


End file.
